24 Carrot Island
| preceded = Time Tangled Island | suceeded = Super Power Island }} 24 Carrot Island is the 4th island on Poptropica. Plot synopsis On this island, you help the people of 24 Carrot Island because they are going through an economic depression due to a mysterious stop of carrot shipping. You have to stop the evil Dr. Hare's rabbot from taking over all of Poptropica with his mind control. Full Walkthrough Cat Fight! Once you arrive to the island, go left to the Carrot Farm. Walk past the farmer and jump up onto the roof of the house and then go down the chimney. When you get inside the house, go to the right past the couch and get the Empty Bowl. Go back outside through the chimney again and return to the Main Street. Once you're there, enter the "Carrot King Diner" and ask the waitress to fill your bowl with milk. Go back into the house and place the bowl of milk on the floor where you picked it up. Go to the right and jump up onto the second floor and then run to the left over to where the bathtub is. Turn on the water in the bathtub and a cat will jump out of the tub. Walk slowly behind him to “chase” him downstairs and then follow him there. He will see the bowl of milk and drink from it. Now he will follow you anywhere. Go back to the Main Street ''and enter "''Charlie’s Carrot Surplus Co.". There, find Charlie and tell her you found her cat and she will give you a Crowbar. Enter the Hare's Lair Go back outside and go right until you arrive in the Factory. When you get there, jump up the left side of the factory to the roof and you will find the Vent Blueprint. Jump down the right side of the building and you’ll see a pipe near some old barrels floating in the water. Click on the lid of the pipe and you will use the Crowbar to open it. When you're inside the Factory Sewer, run to the left through the pipe and pick up the Carrot Transporter. Now pass the tricky platforms and the giant rat and go up to the Engine Room. Run over to the left and stand in front of the "Master Engine" panel. There are three levers on the machine and they are all in the up position.. Move them down until the little green light above light up. After that, the main lights in the room will go on and the master engine will start moving. Head over to the right side of the room and jump up on the boxes. Jump up to the left onto the platform and then onto the top of the three barrels. A giant mechanical arm will come by and when it does, jump up onto that. It will come to a platform on the right and when it does, jump off onto the platform and enter the open vent that will send you to the Vent System. Using the Vent Blueprint to guide you throw the vents, go in the way of the Processing Room and you'll find the Wire Cutters. After you find it, go to the Freezer Room and click the panel that says "Security System". Using the Wire Cutters, cut all the three wires to disable the system. Now go back into the Vent System and enter the Printer Room. Once inside, find a girl wearing a set of drone ears and strange swirly glasses. Click on her and say, “''Hey, What’s that behind you?”. You’ll see a close-up of the top of the drone ears. Press the power button in the middle of the ears to turn the ears off and the girl will no longer be under their hypnotic power. She will get a printout from the giant machine that gives you the System Password for the computer which is: fuzzybunny. Return to the ''System Vent and go to the Processing Room. An Epic Face-Off Against a Villain - In a Pink Bunny Suit? Find the doorway with a sign that says, “''Authorized Bunny Drones Only''” and click it. Since you're not a bunny drone, you will fall on a trap and land in the Smelter Room. Avoiding the giant presses and the hot carrot juice, find the Drone Ears. Put them on, go through the Exit and you’ll arrive back in the Processing Room. Now, while you’re wearing the Drone Ears, go back to the big doorway and now you'll be able to enter it. After that, you'll be in the Rabbot Room next to Dr. Hare. Talk to him, he will think you're one of the drones and tells you to start the launch sequence for his big spaceship. After that, find the guy wearing the drone ears. Click on him, say “''Look, a giant bunny!” and do the same thing you did with the girl. Then click on the computer and enter the password, which is fuzzybunny. It will then ask you to enter a command. The command is on a sticky note on the computer and it is launch rabbot. The robot spaceship will launch and then you will be able to control it with the joystick on the computer. Now you want to try and crash the spaceship by moving it into the path of the oncoming asteroids. After you hit four asteroids, the robot spaceship will explode and Dr. Hare will fly off into space. Now go up the rope and out of the factory. You’ll be back in the ''Main Street and then go to the left and find the mayor. He will give you the Island Medallion. Multiplayer room *24 Carrot Cimena Gallery Carrot King.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|Poptropica Tour: Summer 2009 Reviews Giant Storm: The only hard part was getting the cat downstairs and going through the maze. That was all. Cefed309: I enjoyed this island. The only part I hate it was catching the cat. It wasn't difficult, but was pretty annoying. I give this island a B+ grade. Fan-Art Gaming the System.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Gaming the System Rope Burn!.png|coolcheetah53:Rope Burn! Trivia *Charlie's cat's name is Whiskers.This is the first cat in Poptropica that is named Whiskers,the second being C.J.'s cat. *24 Carrot Island is the first island not to have any randomly dressed Poptropicans. Category:Islands Category:24 Carrot Island Category:Featured Article Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Easy Category:2007 Islands